Destiny
by Ari Kurosaki
Summary: Shizune is the daughter of Pein and Konan, making her the strongest akatsuki member. However, when Itachi and Shizune fall in love, she gets a bit weaker...
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

By Xaven's Itachi

Chapter 1: Someone

It was an early spring afternoon and Itachi Uchiha was walking to his lunch break from a mission that tired him out. He didn't know what to get for lunch. He sighed and asked for some ramen. A bowl of ramen was served to him. Itachi picked up his chopsticks and began eating. Shizune was walking with Lady Tsunade and Tonton in her arms. She was talking to Tsunade about the Akatsuki Organization.

"So they are S-ranked criminals who want the nine-tailed fox demon to rule the world," Shizune joked. Itachi overheard them.

"And they're after Naruto who's believed to be Pein's so-"She was interrupted by a trip she had. Shizune fell onto Itachi. Itachi glared at Shizune's obnoxiousness.

"I'm so sorry, mister," cried Shizune. "I didn't really mean to fall on you!" Itachi got up and looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"It's ok….I'm not hurt," said Itachi. "Just….be careful." He walked off acting like nothing happened. Tsunade helped up Shizune.

"You idiot! You tripped on Itachi Uchiha! One of the strongest Akatsuki members ever," said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry," said Shizune softly. So they continued walking. Meanwhile, Itachi headed back to the hideout. But then Deidara ran up to him blushing like an idiot.

"Itachi! Pein has called up an important meeting," blushed the yellow-haired member. Itachi sighed.

"What does he want now?" Itachi exaggerated with boredom.

Itachi and Deidara walked together to Pein's room where all the other members were at.

"My dear Akatsuki, I've assigned a special mission for all of you," Pein said with a strong voice. "My daughter is out there and I want to make her into an Akatsuki member."

The whole Akatsuki had their eyes wide opened. There's a legend stating that the child of the Akatsuki leaders is the strongest member in the Akatsuki and they are the best. Pein looked at Itachi and Kisame. He grinned.

"Itachi, Kisame, I want you two to go look for her," ordered Pein. "She has short brown hair, hangs out with the new hokage and believed to be carrying a pig around. Please find her."

Itachi and Kisame nodded. They looked at each other and smiled. Deidara ran and hugged Itachi tightly. He didn't want his precious "friend" to leave.

"Be very careful Itachi baby," he said. "If anything happens, I'll save you and if you die, Sasori and I will get married. Then name our child Itachi!"

Sasori looked at Deidara with puzzlement. "What did you say?" he questioned. Deidara blushed deeply.

"I-I didn't say anything!" he said. Itachi rolled his eyes. Kisame and Itachi walked off. So they are out to go find Pein's daughter. It will take them a while but hopefully they'll find her.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her

So Itachi and Kisame were looking everywhere for this "Daughter". They looked and checked every place in the Hidden Leaf Village. Soon Itachi saw Tsunade and Shizune walking together with Tonton. Itachi ran to them.

"Itachi! Where are you going?!" called Kisame. Itachi ignored him however.

"Are you….. (Pant) the daughter of Pein?" panted Itachi from his high speed running. Shizune looked at him.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

Itachi looked up at her. "_It's her," _he thought.

"I know you, you're that obnoxious girl who tripped onto me," said Itachi. Tsunade defended Shizune.

"What do you want with her?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's that…" Itachi stared at Shizune. He then grabbed her wrist and ran off. Tsunade grew angry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" She shouted. Itachi ran back to Kisame. Shizune was crying for help. Soon Itachi and Kisame teleported back to the hideout. Shizune tried to break free, but she couldn't get free from Itachi's grasp. Suddenly he let go gently. But something caught his eye.

"So you're the daughter?" asked Kisame looking all nosey on Shizune. Shizune pushed him away. Itachi glared at Kisame and all the other members who were staring at her.

"Leave her alone!" ordered Itachi. "She wants to be left alone."

All the members backed off a little. When Itachi gets mad, he gets mad. He looked at Shizune.

"Are you okay?" he wondered. Shizune stared at him.

"I don't want to be here!" she cried. Soon Pein came in.

"Shizune! I missed you so much," greeted Pein with a smile on his face. Shizune looked at him.

"Father?!" she asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here," answered Pein. "And so does your mother."

"I thought you and mom were dead!" said Shizune. "It's been so long."

Pein laughed and looked at her closely. "You've gotten so big…" he mumbled. Shizune looked around.

"This is the Akatsuki hideout?" she wondered. "It's so big and nice." Itachi walked up to Shizune.

"Pein ordered me to take care of you…" said Itachi. Pein looked surprised. He knew that Itachi read his mind. Shizune was angry.

"Well I want to go home right now!" she pouted. Itachi, Pein, and all the other members sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Akatsuki Angel

So Shizune stayed with the Akatsuki. She kept thinking on how to runaway from the hideout without getting caught. She walked up to Itachi, who kept staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she questioned. Itachi blushed.

"I…wasn't staring at you," he said. "I was staring at the floor!"

Shizune smirked. She then grinned.

"Well, then since you're watching me, can you train me?" asked Shizune.

Itachi blushed again. He then looked at her and felt a little sorry for kidnapping her.

"I….can't," said Itachi. Shizune was puzzled.

"Why?" she answer in a confused tone. Itachi took a deep breath.

"Because….you'll get hurt and I don't want that to happen to you," said Itachi. "I'll be in big trouble with your father." Shizune looked down. She then turned away from Itachi. He looked a bit upset. Kisame crept to Itachi with a toothy grin on his face.

"Oho, Itachi-san, do you like Shizune?" asked Kisame. Itachi blushed and grew mad.

"N-no! I don't!" he blushed. "It's just something I had on my mind." Kisame smiled.

"Whatever," said Kisame and he left. So Itachi looked at Shizune who in which sat on the couch in the living room of the Akatsuki hideout. She looked bored and upset because she knew that she will never see lady Tsunade or any of her friends ever again. Then, someone entered the hideout. Itachi rushed to where it came from. He saw a short pinked hair colored girl with black gloves on her fists and beautiful green eyes. It was Sakura Haruno. She came to rescue Shizune.

"Alright! Cough her up!" called Sakura. Itachi was confused. Shizune ran to Sakura.

"Sakura?!" she said in amazement. Sakura looked at Shizune. She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" said Sakura. "Alright, Shizune who's the asshole that's hurting you?!" Shizune stared at Itachi and then looked down.

"It's okay Sakura, forget it," said Shizune. Sakura was in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHIZUNE?!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, I want to stay here," said Shizune. "Something sparked my interest so I want to stay here a bit longer." Sakura sighed. She then looked at Shizune with a sad expression on her face.

"But I'm here to save you," said Sakura quietly. Shizune smiled at the sad Sakura.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt," smiled Shizune. "I have an idea anyway." Sakura looked up.

"Oh really?" she said. Shizune grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. She smiled at Sakura.

"I want to stay here so that way I could get stronger and make lady Tsunade proud of me," said Shizune Sakura grew mad.

"You idiot! Don't you know that you're kidnapped by the Akatsuki?!" scolded Sakura. "You will never see lady Tsunade ever again!" Shizune rolled her eyes and acted like Sakura was lying.

"Yeah right, sure," said Shizune. "Once, I become stronger, I could kill all the members and then runaway back to Konoha." Sakura grew madder.

"No! The Akatsuki are way stronger than you," said Sakura. "You will not be able to-"she was cut off by Itachi who came into the kitchen, which grabbed Shizune's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Guess I'm staying

Shizune turned to Itachi. She then looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura," she sighed. "Can you at least stay here, with me?"

Sakura glared at Shizune. Sakura did not want to stay with the Akatsuki. She hated them. But since Shizune is her friend, she'll do anything for her.

"Alright, I'll stay here to watch you to make sure you're okay," replied Sakura. Shizune smiled a big smile on her face. She hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank you so much Sakura-Chan!" said Shizune happily. "Thank you for giving me another chance!" Shizune looked at Itachi and ran up to him.

"Okay, I guess I'm staying," said Shizune. Itachi smirked.

"Good….now Pein won't have to bother me anymore," said Itachi.

"Oh, but Sakura is also staying too," added Shizune. That caught Itachi's attention.

"W-wha-WHAT!?" he shouted. Shizune was puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shizune. Itachi ran up to Sakura, grabbed her by the wrist and took her outside. Itachi then pushed her against the door outside of the balcony.

"Why are you staying?!" asked Itachi aggressively. Sakura said an "ouch" and when Itachi let go of her, she slapped him across the face.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY?!" shouted Sakura with anger. "Gosh, what is with you?" Itachi sighed.

"I….really don't know," answered Itachi. "It's just that……Sakura…I think I like her."

Sakura was confused for a minute. "Who's her?" she questioned. Itachi went back inside and Sakura followed. It was staring at Shizune who was talking to Kisame and Deidara. Then Sakura realized it.

"Oho, so you like Shizune," said Sakura with a calm tone. Itachi blushed.

"Well…..I've met her before……when we were younger…." said Itachi with a blush.

Sakura sighed.

"Well, I could hook you up with her," suggested Sakura. Itachi's lighten up. He thanked Sakura but he wondered how would it be done?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Member

Itachi and Sakura continued to talk outside. They sat on a bench talking about ideas how to hook them up.

"Itachi, I know it's hard for you to love someone," said Sakura. "But trust me, it will work."

"I don't know," said Itachi. "I mean, she's beautiful, smart, funny…"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"YES I ALREADY FREAKIN' KNOW YOU LIKE HER!" yelled Sakura with her "CHA" face. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't see us together," he replied sadly. Sakura looked down and a bit sad as well. Then an idea appeared in her head.

"How long have you known Shizune?" asked Sakura.

"I've met her when I was 13, and she was 15," said Itachi. "But I know she has to remember the time when I twisted my ankle." Sakura snapped her fingers with joy.

"Good! Because Shizune is good at memory," said Sakura. "If you tell her about that past event, she'll remember you!"

"Then we could be together?" asked Itachi. Sakura sighed.

"You'll be only friends for now," Sakura replied. So Itachi went back inside. There was a special announcement made. Shizune became an official Akatsuki member! Itachi and Sakura were stunned. But Itachi smiled lightly when he saw Shizune in an Akatsuki cloak, but since the sleeves were so big and long she looked like a little Akatsuki girl with long sleeves hiding her hands. Itachi asked Pein who's going to be her partner. Itachi's answer was unbelievable.

"You idiot, YOU are going to be Shizune's partner," said Pein.

"But what about Kisame?" asked Itachi.

"Kisame is still you're partner, it's both of you that will help my daughter," said Pein.

Itachi looked at Sakura. She grinned knowing that this will be his chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories 

Ok, so Itachi, Shizune, and Kisame were walking to the Hidden Leaf Village, trying to catch Naruto (who has the nine-tailed fox). Itachi kept staring at Shizune. Kisame noticed.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" asked Kisame with a puzzled look.

Itachi looked at Kisame.

"It's Shizune," said Itachi. "She's on my mind."

Kisame showed a toothy grin. "So do you like her?" asked Kisame.

Itachi nodded. "Of course I do! I-I just can't tell her you know?" said Itachi.

Shizune overheard them. She ran to them with her long sleeved Akatsuki cloak and her cute Akatsuki hat big enough to cover her whole head. She ran but tripped and fell right into Itachi's arms. He blushed and so did she, as they looked at each other in a blank stare.

"Umm, Itachi-….sama…." said Shizune with a blush.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Wait, your face…it looks familiar," said Shizune. Itachi blushed and said,

"Did you remember a Uchiha who twisted his ankle?" he said.

Shizune got up from his arms and looked at him with a shocked look.

"I-I heard something like that, wait," said Shizune.

"Were you an anbu?" she questioned. Itachi grinned slightly.

"Yes, yes I was," he answered.

Shizune's face lighted brightly. She DID remember him. She was 15, and he was 13. So Itachi and Shizune continued to talk for a half hour. Kisame was happy, so he didn't even bothered them. As they walked Itachi, Shizune, and Kisame refused to even bother Naruto and decided to keep talking. All three of them having a conversation about childhood and getting to know each other more and more and Shizune and Itachi are getting closer.

As night fell, Itachi, Kisame, and Shizune had to head back to the hideout since it was getting late. So they headed back, but Kisame noticed that Itachi and Shizune were holding hands. Kisame smiled slowly as the three walked together in darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Love Game 

They finally reached the hideout around 8:00 pm. Since it was dark, all members went to bed. Itachi, Shizune, and Kisame looked around. Shizune noticed that Sakura was asleep on the couch. Itachi went to his room. Shizune carried Sakura back home. After 10 minutes, she came back. She walked upstairs to Itachi's room. She knocked on his door.

"May I come in?" she asked in a low, polite voice.

"Sure why not?" said Itachi, taking off his shirt.

Shizune came in but when she noticed Itachi's sexy torso, she blushed.

"Umm…err….am I in at a bad time?" she wondered, hiding her blush.

Itachi turned to her. "Actually, I sleep without my shirt, it's so hot in this room," said Itachi.

"Oh, you're going to bed," said Shizune looking down. Itachi was ready to tuck himself in, when caught Shizune crying under her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, making sure if she's alright.

Shizune didn't answer. But when Itachi got up from bed and asked her again, she looked at him and wiped her face. He noticed under that wave of tears was a blush and a small smile.

"I-Itachi-sama," Shizune cried. "I-I wanted to tell you s-something." Itachi crept closer to her trying to hear what she was trying to say.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Itachi, sounded worried.

Shizune looked up at his face. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and answered,

"I-Itachi-sama! I-I l-love you v-very m-much," said Shizune. "And I-I want t-to be y-your g-girlfriend, b-because I've…I've known you all my life, a-and I-I just l-love you! Very Much!"

Itachi was breathless. He didn't know what to say to her because he felt the same way about her. So Itachi hugged Shizune tightly and smiled while Shizune cried in his arms.

"Shizune," he whispered. Shizune sniffled and cried lightly to hear him.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. Shizune stopped crying and was stunned that the fact he loved her too. She stared at him with a smile across her face. Soon after a blank and quiet stare they kissed lightly and it turned into a lovely kiss.

Itachi and Shizune walked back to Itachi's bed and continued to kiss. As they kissed, Itachi began to unzip Shizune's Akatsuki cloak. He then took it off. Both lovers loved each other very much, and Itachi took off Shizune's shirt and Itachi cupped Shizune's breast as she began to lick his neck slowly. She lied down and with her lover on top of her, well let's just say they got "busy". Soon they fell asleep together until the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Falling for You

The very next day, Itachi woke up in bed with Shizune all naked and on top of her body. Laying his head upon her chest Itachi rubbed his eyes and stared at Shizune. She too woke up and yawned. The two looked at each other, and smiled. Telling each other "I love you" and kissing. After a couple of minutes Itachi and Shizune took a shower together and got dressed. They went to go see the rest of the Akatsuki and Sakura was there as well. Sakura rushed to Itachi and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," she ordered dragging Itachi outside. Shizune was confused but didn't worry about it.

So Itachi and Sakura were outside.

"So did you tell her?" asked Sakura. Itachi quietly stared at her. He let out a sighed.

"How about you mind your own business?" said Itachi. Sakura was stunned.

"E-Excuse me? But who was the one who helped you let it out?" yelled Sakura.

Itachi rolled his eyes to her.

"You mean nothing to me," said Itachi. "Shizune and I are deeply in love with each other and we want you to stay out of our love life."

He left Sakura outside and went back inside. Sakura was so shocked she didn't say anything. So she left the hideout. Meanwhile Itachi sneaked up behind Shizune and hugged her in surprise.

"Shizune! I love you!" shouted Itachi. Shizune blushed.

Deidara watched them. Shizune said, "I love you too," to Itachi as he smiled to her. Deidara crept behind Shizune and whispered;

"Call Itachi, Itachi-chan," whispered Deidara. He left with a sneaky grin.

Shizune smiled at Itachi.

"Umm, hi Itachi-chan!" she said cutely.

"Oh hi-"Itachi turned red when he noticed what Shizune said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted as he ran off with a red face and Shizune chased him, calling him "Itachi-chan"

Though after their fun Itachi grabbed Shizune by her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," said Itachi. "Call me whatever you want."

Shizune grinned. "Okay, Weasel-chan," she whispered. That afternoon, Itachi and Shizune had a mission they were assigned by Pein.

"You're mission is to kill Orochimaru," ordered Pein. Itachi and Shizune nodded and took off, to do their mission together. So after a while of looking for the damn snake, they finally found him with his bitch, Err, I mean Kabuto. Itachi and Shizune walked up to them.

"Orochimaru, we have to kill you," said Itachi. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "Oho and why is Tsunade's assistant here with you? Uchiha Itachi?"

Shizune gulped. Kabuto smiled.

"Shizune, did you betrayed Tsunade to go with the Akatsuki?" he asked. Shizune looked really nervous. She didn't want to say anything. She promised herself and Sakura to go back to Tsunade. But now that she's in the Akatsuki, She doesn't know what to do.

"Well?" asked Orochimaru with a hiss.

Itachi looked at Shizune. He read her mind and just realized that she promised Sakura to go back to Tsunade. Itachi looked down. Orochimaru then gave a snaky grin and turned to Kabuto.

"Maybe we should tell Lady Tsunade about her assistant," said Orochimaru.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tears of Eternity

Shizune didn't say anything. Her words gulped into her throat, frozen in fear. If Lady Tsunade found out that she's staying in the Akatsuki because of Itachi, Lady Tsunade would never look to her as an assistant ever again. Orochimaru hissed a laugh.

"Well?" said Orochimaru. "What's it going to be?"

Shizune didn't even answer. Itachi grew mad.

"Leave her alone, Orochimaru," said Itachi. Kabuto grinned.

"Itachi stay out of this," said Shizune. "I know you are trying to help me, but this is my decision."

Itachi turned to Shizune. He felt bad for her. For the first time, Itachi felt sorry for someone other than Sasuke. So Shizune began to sweat. Her face turned red and suddenly she looked at Orochimaru and said,

"Fuck you!"

Orochimaru was shocked.

"Go ahead and tell Lady Tsunade," yelled Shizune. "Because she'll never believe you because you're nothing but a low life that's afraid of the Akatsuki. You're a wimp. So leave me alone!" Shizune turned and grabbed Itachi's arm.

"We're leaving Itachi," said Shizune. Kabuto and Orochimaru couldn't believe what Shizune said. Kabuto, being an asshole, threw a kunai knife at Shizune. But what did she do? Shizune turned around and shot out her blades and all of those blades went through Kabuto's head. He fell onto the ground with a puddle of crimson behind his head. Orochimaru was scared. After that, Itachi and Shizune went back to the Akatsuki hideout. Shizune explained what has happened. All members were stunned about Shizune's bloody victory.

Shizune became an official member of the Akatsuki and not only that her and Itachi got married. Years after that, both Shizune and Itachi had children together. They were twins named Tsuki Uchiha and Akira Uchiha. Hopefully they could live together in the Akatsuki without Orochimaru, Tsunade, nor Sakura. Itachi, Shizune, Tsuki, and Akira are finally happy and Itachi and Shizune are happy that they are finally together.

Fin


End file.
